Justice
by RandomZambi
Summary: Two boys in Tokyo find out they were born quirkless. The first seeks power to achieve justice and finds it in the form of 'one for all'. The other stumbles upon power by accident and uses it to become a god, dealing out his own ideal of justice. How will a world full of heroes react to the rise of Kira? And what do the students of UA do when he comes knocking on their door?
1. Prologue

Light Yagami sat in his classroom, staring out the window and daydreaming about how he could be doing much more useful things than getting lectured on things he already knew at school. Around him students were chatting, commenting on the latest news about a new hero that recently saved the day. Light didn't really care about her crazy antics or her, quote on quote, 'sexy gigantic breasts', the world of heroes did not concern him. As long as they did their job, there was no need for him to give them any extra attention.

"Mr. Yagami, are you still with us?"

Light snapped out of his daze and looked up at the teacher who had just addressed him. He wasn't surprised the teacher chose to pick on him of all people, after all, he was the only quirkless kid in his year. There was a lot of prejudice against quirkiness people, but he tried not to let it get to him all too much. In a way, he saw the teacher's constant criticism of him as somewhat of a blessing. Since he had no quirk he would have to learn to survive on intellect which can only be mastered with contant challenge.

"Could you translate this sentence to english?" The teacher asked.

'Then again', he started to think as he stood up and easily translated the simple sentence, 'this has become more of an inconvenience than a challenge'. He sat back down after the teacher acknowledged his perfect reading and wondered if he could maybe help his father solve a crime sometime soon. At least that sort of work provided his mind something substantial to process.

Whilst planning a conversation on how to approach his father, the chief of police, he saw a strange object fall past the window. It was small and dark, but he couldn't quite see what it was as it fell by so quickly. It must have been due to his boredom and lack of anything to do that he became curious about what exactly the object was, and where it could have come from.

He turned back to the front of the class as the teacher concluded the lesson in the last 5 minutes. Maybe he would take a quick look on the ground in front of the school before leaving, to check if the object was still there and figure out just how it fell from the sky.

* * *

It was the first day of high school for Izuku Midoriya. By some miracle, he had made it in to UA. the most prestigious high school in Japan known for its excellent hero course. Becoming a hero was all he ever wanted in life and now, he was finally on his way. He eagerly sat down in his homeroom class, trying to ignore Bakugo's constant bickering as he had for many years now. As he looked around he saw all types of different people entering class 1A, each just as exited as the next. There was of course the girl, Uraraka was it? who sat down on the opposite side of the class. She was chatting to the boy he had met during the entrance exam, who's name he didn't catch.

At first glance the tall boy seemed quite obnoxious, but Midoriya realised quickly that the boy was simply very serious about his education. In front of him sat a boy with strange elbows, which must have something to do with his quirk but what exactly, Midoriya had no clue. When he looked back at the door through which he was watching the students walk in, he had to do a double-take on what he saw. Seemingly, a floating uniform had wandered in to the room with next to it a pink alien-like girl with strange antennas on her head. In any other time and place, he would have not believed his eyes. But this was an age of quirks, anything goes. This is also why he didn't question the boy with the bird's head who walked in behind them.

Once everybody had arrived and the tall boy with glasses, apparently named Iida, had settled everybody down, they awaited their teacher. Soon after everybody was getting restless again, questioning where the teacher could be, it fell silent again as all eyes were on the giant yellow cocoon that started moving on the corner of the platform. Nobody had noticed it before, so everybody was surprised to say the least. It stood up and the sound of a zipper could be heard, revealing it was not a cocoon but a sleeping bag. The yellow shell fell to the ground and revealed their teacher: Mr. Aizawa.


	2. Chapter 1: Hero or Kira?

**It's been a while! I'm glad people are enjoying the story, this time I'm trying to get it to move forward a bit so we see more interaction between the two stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week or two since Light Yagami had acquired the Death Note in the schoolyardav. News of an invisible force killing criminals with heart attacks was spreading fast. Though people were hesitant and scared at first, slowly but surely people started to support their cause, some in secret, some less so. To them, the force was the work of a new hero, one with no name, and no morals. They dubbed their new 'hero': Kira, stemming from the English word 'killer'. The silent support only encouraged Light more, he truly believed that he was right, that he was good, that he was justice.

The storm raged outside. An evil chuckle escaped Light's lips as he admired his work. He had all he ever wanted right there in his hands, and all it seemed to be was a simple notebook. He knew it was so much more. With a shinigami's power at his fingertips, he would become the god of a new world.

"You've taken quite the liking to it"

A deep, mysterious voice muttered over his shoulder. Light's eyes widened in shock, completely snapped out of his previous thoughts. Had someone discovered him already? So early on? He should have been more careful! Who knows what kind of quirks people may have. Of course they saw right through him! He quickly spun around to inspect the owner of the voice. Lightning struck, illuminating the room enough to see a tall, dark figure. It had bulging eyes and a huge mouth full of sharp teeth. The spikes on its shoulders only made the figure all the more menacing. In shock, Light fell out of his chair, knocking over all sorts of items surrounding him in the process. He screamed in shock and fear.

"No need to act all surprised. I am the shinigami: Ryuk. That used to be my notebook. Judging by your laughter, you've already figured out the secrets of this notebook."

Light stared at the shinigami, still in slight shock. When it wore off, however, he smiled. This was no 'hero' or police member that had found him using their quirk, this was a real magical being, a shinigami, the one who had given him his power.

"I've been expecting you." He said, as he got back up from the floor.

"It didn't take me long to figure out the death note is real. Now? I'm only getting more confidence in my plan."

Ryuk looked at the notebook laying on the human's desk. It was full of names already.

"Death notes have fallen into the human world before, but nobody has ever written as many names as you have in such a short time…"

Ryuk observed. This kid was interesting, to say the least.

"You're here to take my soul right?"

Light asked the shinigami, sure to show no signs of fear. Ryuk simply looked confused.

"Is that some fantasy you humans came up with? I'm not going to do anything to you."

Light looked back up at the shinigami after having turned away to make his previous statement. He was just as baffled at Ryuk's statement as Ryuk had been at his.

"The notebook is now yours. If you don't want it, you can just give it away. I would have no choice to erase your memory if you did though."

Light tried to process this in his head.

"So… I can use it all I want without any consequences?"

Ryuk thought for a moment.

"Let's say this. You will feel pain and suffering, only known to humans who have used the notebook. When it's your time to die, I will be the one to write your name in my death note. Those who have used the note can go to neither heaven nor hell. You understand?"

Ryuk laughed at the human's fearful, confused expression. It didn't take long though for light to regain his composure. It was finally his time to shine. This shinigami's vague threats were not going to ruin that for him.

* * *

Midoriya's first days at school were going surprisingly well. With All Might as his hero teacher and Mr. Aizawa as his homeroom teacher, he was learning the ins and outs of heroics faster than ever. He'd even learned to start ignoring Bakugo's endless stream of insults and anger outbursts. After that first assignment where he, though the short-fused human bomb wouldn't admit it, went slightly over the top in fighting Bakugo, the teachers have been making sure to keep a close eye on the two and tried to separate them as much a possible. Midoriya happily complied.

After finishing school one day, Midoriya decided to go see All Might. It had been a while since they had seen each other outside of class and had a good one on one. He wondered how the number one hero was coping with his diminished power. The boy made his way over to the hero's office, ready to knock on the door and hoped All Might was indeed in his own place. When he got there, however, he heard a voice shout something unintelligible from within the room, a voice that was not his friend's. He stood still in front of the door, wondering whether he should just leave or wait for the other person to leave. He decided on the latter and leaned against the wall beside the door. Through the thin wood of the door, he could still hear voices chattering, at least 4 people were in there, including All Might. From time to time he could distinguish the odd word from the conversation.

" -criminals." The only female voice said.

"-murderer.", "-better-" and "-enemy." were all said in the same low voice.

"-think-" came from a higher, squeakier voice. The principle?

Footsteps approached the door and finally, Midoriya was able to hear a full sentence in the voice of All Might himself.

"Friend or foe, we'll see. For now, it's best to stay wary at the least, who knows what destruction this quirk could be capable of."

There were mutterings of agreement before the door flung open, revealing the people in the room were indeed the principle, All Might, Cementos and Midnight. The latter was the first one out and smiled and waved at Midoriya as she walked by. She was followed by the others who gave him a simple nod as they walked off, All Might saw them off in the doorway.

He turned to the kid whom he had taken quite a liking to and let out the best smile this feeble form allowed him.

"Ah! Kid! It's been a while. Come on in!"

All Might ushered a confused Izuku inside and closed the door behind them.

"Take a seat" the hero offered as he sat on the couch, patting the place beside him.

"So what brings you here?"

Midoriya absentmindedly took a seat on the couch, staring at the door the group of teachers had left through. His curiosity got the better of him and he turned to his mentor.

"What was that conversation about?"

The boy blurted this out without giving it much thought, leaving both of them a bit shocked.

"Uhm… Ehehe… What I mean is, I came over to see how you were doing with your teaching and power and all but I accidentally caught small snippets of your conversation- Don't worry I wasn't listening in or anything! and well I was just curious to know what exactly you were talking about since it sounded quite troubling and-"

"Midoriya." All Might's voice cut him off in the middle of his ramblings.

"Calm down, it was nothing of extreme importance. You probably know about it already anyway."

"I do?" Was Midoriya's confused reply.

All Might looked him in the eye the way he always did when they were discussing an important matter.

"I'm sure by now you have caught on to the rise of a new…" He stopped for a moment, contemplating the words he should use.

"Vigilante is probably the best way to describe it… He is completely anonymous, though most refer to him as Kira."

"Kira? You mean the mysterious force that has been killing all those villains?" Midoriya, now he thought about it, was not surprised this had been a topic of conversation on the school board.

"Not only villains kid, even simple criminals; robbers, pick-pockets, small-time murderers. The things usually handled by the smaller heroes. He's everywhere, countries all over the world are impacted by the power."

Midoriya was quite shocked. He had heard some rumors, but due to his lack of time watching the news lately with all the schoolwork to do, he hadn't quite realised the full extent of what was happening.

"Though it seems Kira is on our side at the moment, whoever or whatever it is would be almost impossible to fight if it were to turn against us."

This made the green-haired boy cringe. It would indeed be impossible to fight something that couldn't be seen or heard, something that could kill as though by remote and there is nothing any hero could do to prevent it. The thought of such power being a quirk possessed by one human, it seemed almost impossible and very, very scary. As though reading his mind, All Might continued:

"We can't be sure it's a quirk. Some religious people believe it is the judgment of a god. And even if it is one person with an overly powerful quirk, unlike anything we've ever seen before, the important question arises: Are they a hero? Or just another ruthless killer."


End file.
